The Magic Of True Love
by eixehlcruz
Summary: A story about family and a princess who has a cursed heart. Can True Love save her? *HookedQueen & Snowing* -This is a story inspired by the film FROZEN-
1. Chapter 1: Birth

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Once Upon A Time.

**Author's Note:**

I've had this idea after watching Frozen. This wouldn't leave me be, I had to write it down. I don't know if this has been done before. I just want to share with you all this new fic. Mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Birth**

Queen Eva stared out of their bedchamber's balcony enjoying the warm summer breeze while rubbing her protruding belly. She's heavily pregnant with their first child and she will meet her baby girl – her instinct tells her that her first child will be a daughter – any minute now.

She heard the quiet footfalls enter the room and the warm voice that could only belong to her husband, the King, reached her ears.

"My Queen." he said softly while reaching for her hand to kiss the back of it making the Queen smile.

She took his hand and placed it on her rounded belly where she felt a kick from their baby a moment ago. They both chuckled when they felt the baby's kick, "She heard her daddy's voice, she's happy."

"Well my child, I'm happy too. I love you and your mother so much." King Leopold bent down so he could whisper to his wife's belly. Queen Eva brushed her hands on her husband's hair while rubbing her belly with the other.

A knock on their bedchamber door broke off their little moment followed by the voice of Claude, their young head of the guards, "Your Majesties, Lady Cora has arrived and requests to talk to the Queen."

"Thank you Claude, advise Lady Cora that I will come to her shortly," the Queen said after opening the door to address the guard.

"Would you like me to accompany you, my love?" the King asked holding onto his wife's forearm. Her rounded belly makes it hard for her to walk and she is easily tired so she nods and kisses her husband softly for her assent.

xxx

When the King and Queen walked in to the library where Lady Cora was waiting, they found her looking out the window facing away from them.

Upon hearing their arrival, Cora turned around with a sickly sweet smile on her face, "Your Majesties."

"Cora," Eva answered with no emotion. Her indifference towards the other woman was evident.

Cora Mills is Queen Eva's step sister. The former King, Eva's father, found love again and married a miller's widow – to the horror of all the leaders in the King's Court – after her mother died when she was a little girl. Her step mother, Carina and her teenage daughter, Cora, officially moved in to the Palace after the wedding ceremony. Carina was nice to her and treated her like she was her own daughter but Cora was a different story. She was sweet when they're around their parents but when it's just the two of them, it's like she's an entirely different person. Cora is rebellious and envious, who likes to cause mischief at other people's expense. She tried so hard to at least be civil with her step sister but Cora makes it so hard for her. In the end, she just ignored her.

When their parents passed away, Eva was crowned Queen. That made Cora hate her more, if it were even possible. After the Kingdom's celebration for the newly crowned Queen, Cora disappeared. She tried to find her sister but all her attempts were futile. After years of searching for nothing, she finally gave up. After a year of her marriage with Leopold, news came to her that someone has seen Cora. The informant gave her the news that frightened her to her very core. Cora was practicing magic, not just any magic but dark magic.

Now, after years of not seeing her step sister, she did not know how to feel towards her. She could feel the hate and power radiating off Cora and it made her involuntary shiver.

Leopold, oblivious about the tension between the siblings looked at both women but noticing his wife's inner distress, he wrapped his strong arms around her for support.

"Why so glum? Are you not happy to see me, my dear sister?" Cora smirked at her sister's lack of warmth towards her.

"Why are you here?" the Queen asked icily ignoring her sister's mock-affection.

"I am here to give you a present. But first, may I?" she motioned with her hand asking for the Queen's permission if she could touch her belly. At first the Queen hesitated but she nodded after a moment.

"The child is going to be a girl." Cora whispered while feeling the entirety of her sister's belly.

Hearing that made the Queen smile but then after a moment her face contorted in pain. She screamed and dropped all her weight into Leopold's arms.

Watching his wife in agony and hearing Cora's evil cackle made the King's face pale, "What did you do to her?" he screamed at the woman towering over their slumped form on the floor. Noticing the faint purple smoke on Cora's hands, he felt the panic creeping into his entire being, "Guards! Arrest this woman! Call the fairies, she's a witch!"

The guards came in and took Cora with them. The woman did not resist the arrest she just laughed wickedly it ricocheted through the Castle's walls.

"I need the midwife! Fetch me the midwife, quickly!" King Leopold screamed again when he heard his wife's agonizing screams. His panic grew even more when he saw the wetness covering the floor coming from in between his wife's legs.

xxx

"The Queen is in labor, your Highness. She will be giving birth to your child soon." The midwife informed the pacing King outside the Queen's bedchamber.

"May I come in and see her?" the King inquired, obviously agitated because he could not help ease the pain of his wife.

"Of course, your Highness." The midwife bowed her head and then followed after the King inside the room.

"Eva, my love." Leopold settled beside the Queen on the bed. He held her clammy hand and kissed it before placing it upon his chest.

"Leopold…" she smiled at him weakly. When a contraction hit her, she screamed and gripped her husband's hand tightly. Leopold was wiping the dampness off her forehead with a white cloth while murmuring silent encouragements to her.

"One more push, your Majesty." Eva heard the midwife say to her. She felt like her body's being torn in half. The pain was nothing she's ever felt before. Giving another push, she feels weak and woozy but when she heard the most beautiful cry of her child, she knows that all the pain was worth it and she would do this experience all over again if it meant that she would be able to finally hold her baby in her arms.

"You did it, my love." She faintly heard her husband's voice and the feel of his lingering kiss on her forehead. He gave her hand a squeeze before he stood up to meet their child.

After wrapping the baby in a pink cloth and cutting the umbilical cord, the midwife passed the crying infant to the King who has a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hello my beautiful girl, I am your papa," The King whispered to the little bundle in his arms, she stopped crying when she was placed in his loving embrace "and this wonderful woman is your mama." He added when he came back to his place on the bed beside his wife.

Queen Eva took the baby from her husband even though she was still weak from giving birth. She's been waiting for months to hold her own child in her arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks when she saw her precious baby. She had brown locks on her head, long dark lashes, a beautiful button nose, and her lips were opened in a yawn. When the baby opened her eyes, the parents both gasped upon seeing her beautiful chocolate doe eyes. She is the perfect baby girl. Their little princess.

"What are we going to name her, my love?" The King asked while wrapping his arms around his two lovely ladies.

"Regina. For one day she would be Queen." The Queen whispered while hugging her baby closer to her chest and leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

**A/N: **So tell me what you think, my dears! Thank you for reading. xx


	2. Chapter 2: Cursed

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Once Upon A Time.

**Author's Note:**

My summary is bad. Lol. Don't know what to write there. So here is the next chapter. I still have no clue what you guys think about this. Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Cursed**

_8 years later…_

"Snow, slow down!" Princess Regina mock scolded while lifting the hem of her lavender dress to catch up with her little sister. It was a lovely summer morning and after breakfast, the young princesses decided to play in the Palace garden.

"I don't want to! I don't want to!" The young princess Snow sing-songed, stopping on her tracks but when her sister was close enough to catch her, she'd go running like wild.

Princess Regina is a little Queen in the making. She possesses the grace and eloquence of a Queen even as a young child. The people of the Enchanted Forest believe that she'll make a great Queen someday. She was also known for her beauty even as a little girl. Dark brown hair, long lashes, pouty lips, and sun-kissed skin, made her known as the treasured beauty of the Kingdom.

Never to be outdone by her sister, the younger Princess Snow has qualities that also captivated the entire Kingdom. The Princess was named Snow White because she was born during the toughest winter that the entire Kingdom endured. Young Snow can make hearts melt with her cheerful and independent spirit. As her name implies, she has a very fair complexion which made her 'The Fairest in all the lands'. Her raven black locks, hazel eyes, and dazzling smile won the hearts of many.

Although the sisters are polar opposites, their hearts are pure and the love they have for each other is unconditional.

"Last one in the garden is a rotten apple!" Snow squealed happily running towards the Palace Gardens without a care if her blue dress got wrinkled or dirtied.

"Snow, wait!" Regina huffed, trying to run gracefully. She was breathless, and she wasn't even running that long.

"I won!" Princess Snow stopped in front of her sister's favorite apple tree. She did her own goofy victory dance under the shade of the tree. When a few moments passed and there's still no sign of her older sister, she ran back to go in search for her.

Young Princess Snow gasped in horror when she saw Regina's form slumped on the grass. She ran beside her sister and tried to shake her awake.

"Mama! Papa!" Snow cried out to her parents when she couldn't wake her sister. Upon hearing the footsteps running towards them, she looked up at the guards who were posted nearby and let them lift up her unconscious sister from the ground.

xxx

"My apologies, your Majesties, it seems there is nothing wrong with the Princess, she is sleeping for now. And if this unknown ailment is of magical reasons, it is best if you let the Blue Fairy check on her highness, Princess Regina. I will fetch her for you, my King, my Queen." The Palace healer somberly informed the King and Queen before leaving Princess Regina's bedchamber.

The King and Queen were left on the bed beside their slumbering daughter. They heard light footfalls and sniffling by the door. Young Princess Snow was poking her head on her sister's bedchamber's door and was trying to stay quiet and out of sight for fear that she would be punished.

The King went to the door and carried their youngest daughter closer to her mother and older sister by the bed, "What is the matter, my dear Snow?"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean it! I promise I didn't!" her quiet sniffles turned into muffled sobbing. Her little hands were trying to cover her cherubic face.

The Queen took the crying child from her husband and settled her on her lap. Snow wrapped her arms around her mother's neck while the Queen rubbed her child's back to soothe her, "My baby, this is not your fault. Your sister is just fine. She just needs to rest for a while."

"She is okay?" Snow hiccupped from her mother's neck.

"Yes my dear, but no more running for the mean time." The Queen answered, tightening her hug on her daughter.

"Okay Mama." Snow stopped crying and whispered on her mother's neck before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your Majesties, the Blue Fairy is here." A guard called from the other side of the door.

"Let her in." The King answered. "Snow, why don't you go to Johanna and ask her to play with you?" He said to his daughter. Snow slowly nodded and gave her parents a hug before trotting out of the bedchamber.

"Your Majesties." The fairy curtly greeted. "I was informed by the healer of what has happened. I shall do everything to help the Princess."

The little fairy hovered above the sleeping princess and with a whisk of her wand, pixie dust covered the child's body. When the pixie dust dissipated, the fairy shook her head and faced the Royal Couple.

"The Princess is cursed, your Majesties. It's her heart. A cursed heart." She said sympathetically.

"What do you mean cursed? Who will do such a thing to my precious child?" The Queen stood up from the bed and faced the flying fairy. The King stood beside her and held her body close to him. Tears were suddenly streaming down her face. She couldn't believe her precious daughter was cursed.

"Dark Magic. A very powerful dark magic was casted upon our Princess." The fairy informed them. She had an inkling to who had casted the curse.

"Cora!" The King seethed, clutching his wife closer. He remembered the day when Cora arrived at the palace before the Queen gave birth to their child. The gift that Cora said was the curse. He was shocked, how could he not remember that purple smoke coming out of Cora's hands?

After learning that Cora has Dark Magic, she was sent into exile. Using Dark Magic in the kingdom is forbidden. Whoever practices it are either sent away or executed. The King did not think that the witch has done something to his wife and child when he made the guards send her away. It was just now that his mind pieced the puzzle together.

"What will happen to my child?" The Queen sobbed from her husband's chest. She didn't want to think of bad things that could happen to their little Regina.

"The princess will be easily weakened. Her body will be prone to illnesses. This certain curse was said to make a pure heart turn to coal when the victim turns of age. True Love's kiss is the only way to break the curse. But if after two years when her heart turns to black and the Princess still hasn't found her True Love, her heart will slowly turn to dust and she will die."

The King and Queen remained crying and hugging in the Princess' bedchamber after the fairy left, both in agony about their daughter's situation.

**A/N: **Okay so I'll do a HookedQueen and Snowing pairing for this. What do you guys think? Thank you for reading. xx


	3. Chapter 3: Winter

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Once Upon A Time or Frozen.

**Author's Note:**

My favorite playlist at the moment is the Frozen soundtrack so this chapter just had to be done. Lol. I love writing young Snow and young Regina, so cute. Seriously, because of this fic when I see pictures of Snow and Regina or Lana and Ginny I am always reminded of Elsa and Anna. I'M OBSESSED! OMG! LMAO. Whatever, well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Winter**

Days and nights passed. She spent her birthday holed up in her bedchamber. It was all right for her because what matters is that she was with her family. But then when autumn came and passed by that she mostly spent her time inside the Palace or in her bedchamber, she became antsy.

After that summer morning incident at the Palace Garden, her parents wouldn't let her play long and insisted that she stay in bed most of the time. She never complained or threw a tantrum because it was unbecoming for a princess such as her but hiding in her room and never having to play with her sister is too much.

The night before, it started snowing. When she woke up that morning, her windows were fogged and white snowflakes fall endlessly from the sky leaving the entire kingdom covered in snow.

A small smile formed on her face when she moved closer to the window. She loved to play in the snow with her sister. She was about to head out of her room to ask her parents if she could play a little in the snow when she started sniffing and her throat felt itchy. Coughing out a little, she felt it, it's like she's coming down with a flu… again.

She shivered involuntarily and her teeth started chattering so she jumped back to her warm bed, hiding under the covers. Almost instantly she started to feel ill and she just wanted to cry but held back the sobs because crying worsens her condition.

A sick Regina is a cranky Regina and everyone in the Palace knows it so they try to not upset the Princess in fear that it will worsen her current situation, well everyone except the Young Princess Snow.

Snow woke up to see a palace covered in white flurry. She loved snow and playing in it with her sister. She bounced off her bed and change into her winter clothes swiftly so she could play with Regina in the snow.

The sick Princess was about to go back to her sleep again when her sister's chirpy voice, startled her awake. Her gasp turned to sniffles so she irritatingly rubbed on her puffy eyes and nose.

"Gina?" Snow called softly from outside her sister's bedchamber. When she heard nothing, she knocked on the door, "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why."

When still nothing happened, she tried again, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she hesitated but then whispered to the keyhole, "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Snow!" Regina snapped at her sister and then buried herself under her thick blanket.

Snow almost cried upon hearing her sister's dismissal. She missed Regina and she missed playing with her. She wasn't used to not seeing her sister for a long time. So not being able to play with her in the snow slightly dampened her cheery mood. Snow didn't want to upset her sister anymore than she did so she bit back the tears and answered dejectedly, "Okay bye."

Regina immediately regretted snapping at her sister when she heard her gloomy tone. She didn't mean to be grumpy. She just felt really ill and wanted to rest. Being sick just… sucks and not to mention it's quite disgusting. She'll just have to apologize to her sister when she feels better. Right at that moment what she needs is lots of rest even though she wants to play with her sister outside, she couldn't so she have to act accordingly and let her body rest.

When Princess Regina's 14th birthday came, it was not how she imagined she'd spend her special day. She woke up with a smile but it immediately turned to dread when she saw purple mist fogging up her whole bedchamber. She had a panic attack when she saw the purple mist was coming from her hands.

The King and Queen called off her birthday celebration and ordered everyone to lock up the palace. The Blue Fairy was immediately called upon to assist with the magical situation. It is with shock that the Fairy miscalculated the severity of the curse. She did not expect it to be too powerful to be able to give the cursed victim the ability to possess such magic.

As the Princess' anxiety grew, the more mists appear with tiny electric sparks from her hands. The fairy immediately made the Princess calm enough to clear out the purple mist that threatened to suffocate them. She reminded Regina that magic is emotion. She should learn how to school her feelings so as not to cause harm to herself or to others around her.

The fairy enchanted all her gloves with her pixie dust so if the princess wears it, it could contain her magic. It was all the fairy could do, and she once again reminded the King and Queen including the Princess that the only thing that could break her curse is True Love's kiss.

Because of the terror that she felt after hearing about the curse – that her parents kept from her until the manifestation of her magic – and the destruction that her magic could inflict, she isolated herself from everyone else including her family.

That mayhem happened months ago and now it is winter again. She woke at the break of dawn seeing snowflakes fluttering from the sky. She doesn't get sick easily anymore but she still gets drained if she didn't let her body have enough rest.

In a few minutes she knows that her sister Snow would come knocking at her door again, like she always does for the past four years. As if on cue, she hears her sister's knock. It brought a sad smile to her face. This is always their pattern, Snow would persuade her to come out and she would turn her down.

"Do you wanna build a snowman or ride a bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by."

Regina didn't answer her sister. She just silently wept letting the tears trickle down to her dress. When she heard Snow's retreating footsteps, her tears spilled more while staring at her gloved hands on her lap.

**A/N: **Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot! Reviews are love. I need more love! LOL. xo


	4. Chapter 4: Mourning

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Once Upon A Time or Frozen.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry to keep you waiting for this update… I totally suck. To the reviewer who asked, Regina and Snow has a 2-year age gap. Uhm, yeah… Mistakes are mine. So here's a new update!

**Chapter 4: Mourning**

When Princess Regina turned 16, she was presented to her first grand ball as a debutante. The King and Queen decided to throw balls for the Princess' birthday celebrations in hopes that she'd be able to find her True Love from the many guests that they invited. Suitors from royalties to nobles flock in and out of the Palace to catch the Princess' attention but to no avail.

Every passing year, the Princess' magic grew stronger. She would no longer fall ill because her magic protects her body from illnesses that used to permeate her system. As years pass, the Princess became distant and indifferent. She mostly keeps to herself. She would be often seen reading in the Palace library if not locked up in her room. Sometimes she would go to the gardens gazing at nothing in particular. It was like her body was there but her mind was elsewhere. Her relationship with her sister Snow has been changed drastically. They would stay out of each other's hair but if by chance they did cross paths, they would just smile softly at each other and would go on their separate ways as if nothing happened.

Regina didn't want to be distant to her family but she couldn't help it. The Blue Fairy said that magic is emotion and her family brings out emotions from her that she feared she could hurt them so she's just withdrawn when in their presence. She would always say to herself that she just needs to find her True Love and then everything will go back to the way they used to. She misses her family so much. Even if they're near that she could see them and touch them, she still feels like they're so far from her grasp.

In the confines of her bedchamber, the Princess would practice her magic. She was terrified of her abilities the first time it manifested but after years of possessing it she became used to the feel of magic coursing through her system. Everytime she takes off her gloves, she would feel those tingly sensations that tickles and relaxes her entire being. She's free to use magic inside her room, away from prying eyes. In the years she's had magic, she managed to teach herself some few tricks. She could move things using magic. She could conjure fire, electrical sparks, and objects too. The most recent trick she did was to transport herself from one place to another. It was the most terrifying yet exhilarating magic trick she's performed. She never told anyone about her practicing magic, not even her parents. It was her secret and she believes that what they don't know won't hurt them. Magic is her little happiness, it was her freedom.

A few months before Regina's coming of age, her parents were invited to the neighboring Kingdom for some deals and contracts that needed to be settled.

"Do you really have to go?" Regina asked, hoping her parents would just stay at the Palace. This is the first time her parents would go out of their Kingdom and she was afraid.

They were at the foot of the grand staircase of the Palace bidding their goodbyes before the King and Queen's travel to another Kingdom. Princess Snow was perched by the docks waiting for her turn to say her goodbyes to her parents. Princess Regina didn't want to set foot outside the Palace doors so she stood by the stairs to bid her parents a safe trip.

"We'll be back before you know it, my love. Take care of yourself and your sister while we're gone. Love you, my Princess." The King placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead before nudging her nose to make her smile. He stepped a little away from his daughter when his wife came to embrace their child.

"My darling, you'll be fine. I love you." The Queen said softly to her daughter. She didn't want to leave her daughters behind but duty calls so she has to assist her husband with the deals involving their Kingdom. Extracting herself from the hug, she placed kisses to her daughter's cheeks before stepping beside her husband.

That was the last conversation that Princess Regina had with her parents before the tragedy happened. Their lingering smiles and retreating backs were here last image of her parents. A great snow storm hit that night. It was in the morning, after the storm, that they received the news that changed the Princesses' lives forever. The ship sank and the King and Queen perished within the seas.

Days after the devastating news that broke every hearts in the entire Kingdom, Princess Regina was never seen roaming neither the Palace gardens nor the library anymore. She was cooped up in her bedchamber that even her sister couldn't make her come out.

It was snowing on the day that the King and Queen will be transported on their final resting place. A snow day used to be a happy day for the Princesses but that certain day entailed an entirely different emotion. The Kingdom was mourning for their beloved King and Queen. It was a day for grief and loss. When the funeral ended and there was still no Princess Regina in sight, Princess Snow decided to talk to her sister. She should be with her. They should be mourning together for their loss. It was a time to be with their family even if it's just only the two of them now.

Knocking gently on her sister's bedchamber, Snow tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. " Gina?" she asked softly. She wanted to be comforted right at that moment. She wants her sister so bad. They should be comforting each other at that moment not ignoring each other's existence.

"Please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage', and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me" she tried to approach and talk to her sister before but she was hard to reach and cold. She desperately wanted to have the relationship they had when they were still children. She had no idea when things started falling apart, it kills her inside everytime. "What are we gonna do?" she asked dejectedly. It wasn't like their lectures taught them what they'd do after their parents are suddenly taken away from them. There's no such thing as being ready when it comes to losing the ones you love. She felt like half of her died along with her parents. It was just too painful.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she sank back down to the floor, her tears falling endlessly from her eyes. She rocked herself trying to take comfort knowing that her sister is just on the other side of that door.

Princess Regina on the other side heard her sisters agonizing cries. She was slumped on the floor just like her sister. She bit the palm of her hand trying to muffle her sobs. She should be outside comforting her baby sister but she was a coward trying to hide there in her dark room surrounded by darkness which she considered her friend for so long.

**A/N: **Dramaaaa…So what do you guys think? Leave me reviews? Thanks for reading. xo


End file.
